The Old Will of Fire
by bright-night-fire
Summary: What if Konoha's Will of Fire used to be on the outside as well? Naruto must now learn to control this mysterious and powerful power and see what is to become of the Ninja World.
1. Chapter 1

The Old Will of Fire

This is my first story so I'm excited!

I appreciate reviews if you have the time and 'constructive criticism' as it can make me a better writer with time but if your just going to flame for no reason and give no reasons, why bother?

well i hope you enjoy

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

The only thing to be heard on a quiet afternoon in konohagakure or known better as Konoha, was the laughter of a boy who was about 10 years old, bright blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a cheeky grin planted on his face, this boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. The reason Naruto was running as fast as his 10 year old legs could take him was because he thought it would be funny to steal all of the new Genin forms as he had just failed...again. Chuunin and Jounin were among the chase and no doubt ANBU would be joining as they all seemed to have a very strong dislike towards Naruto, not understanding it he brushed it off as them having no sense of humour at all, but for some reason they have never been able to catch the energetic Jinchuuriki and chased him around for most of the day before he either gave up or was caught by his sensei at the Ninja Academy, Umino Iruka.

After Naruto has once again been caught by his sensei he spent hours cleaning the academy and had to apologise to all of the new Genin, which Naruto absolutely despised because Naruto's thoughts were "why should they be passed just because the teachers actually cared, if anyone actually paid attention to me except for Iruka sensei, I would have kicked all their butts"

After "apologising" to the new Genin Naruto was making his way home when 2 Genin who had just graduated decided to pay Naruto back for the things he did. They waited until Naruto was close enough to the outskirts of town, which was where Naruto's apartment was located and jumped him, kicks, punches even some low level Ninjutsu was used to say "thanks" but it was only when Naruto laughed that it stopped, the bigger and less intelligent of the two demanded to know what was so funny, the only thing they heard Naruto say before the beating started again was, "you're going to feel really dumb when I'm Hokage." Naruto knew not to retaliate in any way because that would just give the people he was working so hard to protect, another reason to hurt or even kill the "demon."

Back at Naruto's apartment, all was quiet and dark and if you passed by you would have just assumed that the occupants was asleep, but Naruto liked the dark and loved silence even though sometimes he could be the loudest person in Konoha, but the reason he liked the dark so much was that was where he shined, literally as Naruto had a secret from his classmates, his sensei, even old man Hokage and that secret was that Naruto had a power that was once thought lost, he had the Will of Fire his village was so proud of but for him it was a more literal meaning as the only thing that could be seen in the cold, isolated and dark apartment was a hand that was on fire and a very cheeky grin.

**-Time skip- **

The blonde Jinchuuriki was now 13 and was fully ready to pass his Genin exam this time and he knew he would be able to do it with his new "tricks" and the only thing stopping him was that stupid Bushin. Naruto sat awake in his lonely apartment, to excited to sleep, flicking his fingers and watching the sparks come off as he learned all those years ago he had some sort of power with fire. The Genin in training decided it would do him no good just sitting there and thinking about the exam so he ventured out into the empty streets for a night walk. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea where he was, as he started to panic that he might have been in a part of Konoha that he didn't know, he felt relieved when he saw the famous Uchiha fan on a set of towering walls, surrounding a complex of some sort. His instinct reacted as he heard footsteps, he darted into a nearby bush but curiosity got the better of him as he peered out to see who it is. Uchiha Sasuke had come wondering out of his house because contrary to popular belief, Sasuke was nervous because if he passed tomorrow he would be put in a team under a Jounin and his skills would increase dramatically which was what he needed for his ambition. Naruto for some reason gave up his location by jumping out of the bush but Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he was to held up in his own thoughts, Seeing a chance to pull a small prank, Naruto quietly crept up behind Sasuke to scare him. Little did Naruto know was that Sasuke trained just as hard as he did and his Uchiha senses kicked in and instinct took over as he turned around with a punch aimed at Naruto's face only to be surprised by Naruto catching the fist in mid air, inches away from its target. What surprised Sasuke more was the immense heat coming off Naruto's hand, it was nearly unbearable but as Naruto's eyes widened, realising what he was doing, the heat completely vanished from his hand. Sasuke looked as stoic as ever but the questions that were buzzing around his head where along the lines of, "where the hell did the dobe get that kind of reaction speed and what was with his hand?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" said Naruto with a sarcastic and insulting voice

Sasuke just pushed past Naruto with a scoff saying "Beat it dobe I don't have time for crap." Confused as to where Sasuke needed to go at 3am, Naruto asked "what the hell are you doing up anyway teme? Nervous about the exam?" Sasuke took offense to that as his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him show any weakness

"I don't have to be nervous; I'm not a dead last like you." If one thing annoyed Naruto above all else was people being mean for no right when people express concern for them, his eyes glaring at the last Uchiha saying, "listen I'm nervous about it but you don't have to be such an asshole, you had just better hope that a teamwork test won't be in the test tomorrow."

"What do you know, you have no idea what kind of things I've been though and no idea of what kind of burden I possess"

"Burden? Are you kidding me, you have no idea what that word even means, people practically worship the ground you walk on, if people are having a good day the least they will do is spit on the ground I walk on, you get annoyed at people because they give you too much attention, I'm lucky people even know I'm alive because if they aren't ignoring me they are hurting me, what would YOU know about the type of burden I carry" said a surprisingly calm and angry Naruto

Before Sasuke realised he had gone too far Naruto was already gone with a cloud of dust behind him. For the first time Sasuke's emotion wasn't just hate and angry, there was overwhelming regret and sorrow because he knew all too well how hard it was to be alone.

**END**

First chapter is up and will be followed shortly by second, hope you liked my story. This chapter is rather bad but I'm not very good at starting but it gets better trust me


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Will of Fire

Well here is chapter to and this one will focus on the Naruto/Sasuke Friendship which i like in the fanfictions i read, canon Sasuke is starting to piss me off.

I hope you enjoy

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

The thoughts that were running through Naruto's and Sasuke's head were completely different, Sasuke wanted to apologise because he had gone too far the previous night and Naruto wanted to avoid Sasuke at all costs, scared he would make fun of him. Naruto was not as lucky as he was forced to sit next to the Uchiha, only the roles of their relationship were reversed, Naruto was brooding and Sasuke wanted to talk.

"Listen Naruto, about last night" before he could go any further he was interrupted by possibly the loudest girl in all of Konoha as well as the girl who could give her a good shouting challenge, Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino.

"Move Naruto baka, I want to sit next to Sasuke" demanded Sakura. Naruto was in no mood for conflict so with a big, heavy sigh he started to get up from his seat only to be forced back down and defended by a person he would never expected, the king of cool, the guy with a stick a little bit too far up his ass, the great Uchiha himself, Sasuke.

"Beat it Sakura, I'm talking to Naruto and learn some manners while you're gone." While Sakura and Ino were stuttering some sort of incoherent apology, everybody including Naruto stared wide-eyed at the Uchiha survivor. Sasuke reacted quickly to save his reputation and gave Sakura and everyone a death glare and surprisingly enough the only one to not receive one was Uzumaki Naruto. With the two annoying females gone and everyone scared of being on the bad end of Sasuke, he continued his talk with Naruto.

"As I was saying, I went too far last night and I want to apologise for it" said Sasuke uncomfortably as he was very knew to saying sorry. The only thing Naruto did was feel his forehead and ask if he was feeling alright much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"look I'm fine stop touching me and yes I'm sorry and ... good luck in the exam today" with that Sasuke left leaving behind a very confused Naruto but before Sasuke could leave he heard the blonde Jinchuuriki shout "good luck to you as well!" which made a very smile but very real smile creep onto Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stood waiting patiently outside the academy with his headband in hand awaiting Naruto to come bursting out of the doors and scream to the world that he passed. Sadly the only thing that came out of that dreaded door was a Naruto with his head held so low it was painfully obvious what happened. Before Sasuke could run over to his new ... friend, Naruto ran and ran so fast and so hard that Sasuke had no chance of keeping up but no matter how hard Naruto ran he always had a set of eyes on him that screamed danger and those eyes belonged to his sensei, one of the people he trusted most, Mizuki sensei.

Naruto eventually found a piece of roof quiet and distant from everything else which was exactly what he wanted, he heard footsteps behind him on the roof and since he thought he had no friends it must be an enemy so Naruto kept his hand that was covered in a roaring fire hidden in front of him, ready to strike. The fatal strike Naruto had planned never came because he realised who it was before attacking and in seeing his sensei's face his hand lowered and the fire died out.

"Naruto, about the exam, I'm sure Iruka just wanted to make you a good ninja before you get hurt on a mission but I've seen your talent and I think you're ready"

After explaining about the forbidden scroll and how he could pass if he got it from the Hokage's office with a quick transformation into a beautiful girl, the strongest ninja in the village whom everyone trusted with their lives was out for the count.

Several minutes later when Naruto found a safe opening in the forest for him to learn from the scroll, the dismay on his face was easily noticeable because the first jutsu was something he hates, a Bushin but it was weird, it was called a Kage Bushin but seeing as how Naruto thought he was going to pass and become a ninja very soon and ninja don't run away, he decided to confront it head on and learn the Kage Bushin. Iruka burst into the opening where Naruto was with determination written all over his face but was met with a bright smile from the future Hokage which confused Iruka and when he asked Naruto to explain, he was told about the devious plan thought of by Mizuki and Iruka was more than shocked. A shuriken much larger than the normal size came down from the tree tops, headed for Naruto only to be intercepted by Iruka.

"What the hell are you doing Mizuki?" Iruka yelled while coughing up blood due to an over sized shuriken in his back

"Just finishing up what the Yondaime started, I'm killing the kyuubi!" Naruto was in a daze now, it all made sense, the glares, the hateful comments everyone hated him because he was the demon that nearly destroyed Konoha.

"Naruto listen to me! You are not the demon fox you are kind caring young boy who will be a great ninja one day!"

"Stop lying Iruka! He is the fox and will one day kill us all if I don't end him now!"

Naruto ran, as fast as his legs could carry him, away from people away from pain until he heard the blood curdling scream of one of the only people who cared about him, his sensei.

Naruto ran back through the forest frantically searching for his sensei, only to find him on the ground in a pool of blood but still breathing heavily which made Naruto smile on the inside but now was no time for smiling, while looking at his teacher he overheard a conversation going on between Mizuki and someone else ?

"Why did you save Iruka? He only wants to protect that demon child, he should die as well!"

"Don't play me for a fool ... Sensei"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, the person who saved his precious sensei and who wished him luck on the exam today, Uchiha Sasuke.

"How did you even know we were out here?" inquired Mizuki

"Uchiha's are known for being exceptional ninja and a main aspect of being a ninja is information gathering and when Jounin and ANBU are running around everywhere it's not that hard to figure something was up, I only had to wait until someone discussed it with a teammate or someone else. When I found out it was about Naruto, I saw him run out this way earlier this evening and so I came out here to find my sensei hurting my friend, to be honest I didn't like you very much anyway so it'll be easy to kick your ass!" Before Sasuke could charge he sensed another presence and turn to see Naruto standing behind him with glazed eyes.

"Sasuke, thank you, but please go help sensei" Naruto asked/demanded

"listen Naruto he is a Chuunin, I want you to back me up if I can't do th-" Sasuke never got to finish his sentence courtesy of Naruto's fits deeply implanted in his stomach.

"Sorry Sasuke and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I can't let my friends get hurt anymore tonight" said Naruto in a low strong tone. Sasuke was on his knees desperately gasping for air when Naruto's hands were both set ablaze, Sasuke's eyes widened to near comical fashion.

"There are a few things I know that weren't taught in the academy" Naruto said with a grin

"What the hell are you? See! The Kyuubi is influencing him right now!" Mizuki screamed in fear

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't know what the hell this is but I do know is that I know how to use this" Naruto said while walking towards Mizuki who was backing away as the flames crawled up Naruto's arms and eventually covering his whole body. Naruto let out a snarl that sounded animalistic and he made the seal for the Kage Bushin.

"Now I haven't tried this but it should be interesting" Naruto said with a smile, gathering all the chakra he had to use the jutsu he just learned. And all that could be heard was a deafening yell and then a near girlish scream.

In the forest that night was a bleeding academy teacher with an over sized shuriken sticking out of his back, a winded Uchiha, a Chuunin close to wetting himself and countless Naruto clones completely covered in a roaring fire. Mizuki stood no chance and had no defence to the beating that was coming.

After Naruto was through with Mizuki, Sasuke recovered and was angry to have been sucker-punched by Naruto, ANBU were finally starting to arrive and Iruka was rested up against a tree with a wide smile on his face.

With a weak voice Iruka said "Naruto come over here" Naruto stopped talking to Sasuke and started walking over to Iruka then stopped, turned around and gave Sasuke a smile and a nod of acknowledgement which Sasuke returned and then went to his sensei's side.

"Try not to talk, you were hurt pretty badly" said Naruto in a defeated tone

"Ok, I won't talk only if you close your eyes" Iruka asked with a smile. Naruto reluctantly did so and to hear Iruka tell him to open them moments later. When Naruto recovered his vision the first thing he noticed was that his teacher was missing the headband that symbolised he was a leaf shinobi, then it clicked in Naruto's mind, his arms automatically reached for his forehead, to touch a cold metal plate with the leaf insignia engraved into it, he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as his teacher said the words "Congratulations, Naruto you are now an official Genin of Konohagakure, a leaf shinobi. Naruto's smile only got wider (if that were possible) and lunged at his father figure with open arms and tears in his eyes.

**END**

I'm still so excited ahout my first story and i know it may not be the best but seeing as how i've read so many i thought i might as well give it a go.

if you have time, review please it would be very appreciated (:


	3. Chapter 3

The Old Will of Fire

Chapter 3

Well another chapter up and Chapter 4 will be up very soon aswell (:

Hope you enjoy

I Do Not Own Naruto... :(

Today was the day, the day the new Genin were assigned teams Naruto tried desperately to keep under control so he could make a good first impression on his new Jounin sensei but as hard as Naruto tried to hide his excitement, the huge, goofy smile never left his face. His run along the rooftops to get to the academy seemed to go incredibly fast and we wasn't sure if either the phrase "time goes faster when you're having fun" came into play or he was so excited he was just running faster, either way it only made him smile and laugh more.

Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU captain, now a Jounin sensei was not having a very good day, firstly he was so damn busy that he didn't get to spend much time with Obito, Rin and his sensei at the memorial stone and now he has to meet some snot nosed brats who will probably either have an early and avoidable death or become a dead end ninja stuck on cleaning as his life slowly passed but it wasn't his problem, they were most likely to fail any way and that statement would have been different, he would have stated that "they would fail his exam" the only reason he didn't say that was because he had the Uchiha survivor and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, sensei's son.

Uchiha Sasuke has had an average day as his morning was utterly dreadful by the hot water suddenly going cold when he was washing himself and he was running to a spare field to train, he tripped and face planted in the grass and slid kicking up dirt and grass, he was just glad no one was around to see it. Yet he couldn't be completely angry as he was going to get trained from a Jounin so he can avenge his clan.

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the courtyard of the academy simultaneously and greeted each other.

"I'm so psyched! Can you tell that I'm over excited? Am I talking too loudly?"

Sasuke only responded in a look that said 'are-you-an-idiot'.

"S-sorry but I'm really excited about today" apologised Naruto

"Yeah I couldn't have guessed" Sasuke retorted sarcastically. They entered the academy class room with Naruto still yapping on about finally having a sensei and Sasuke quietly thinking of ways to slowly kill the blonde Genin but his thoughts were interrupted as Iruka sensei started to quiet them down so they could discuss teams. Naruto summed up the very, very long story and it basically said "there will be three teams, team 7, team 8 and team 10 and he said something about team 9 he didn't really care about that. Team 10 was unsurprisingly the "Ino-Shika-Cho" of the new generation which consisted of Nara Shikimaru, the lazy but talented ninja, Akmichi Chouji a bigger boy as Naruto learned how painful it was to call him fat but he was very kind other than that and that left the annoying banshee with teenage girl syndrome, Yamanka Ino. Team 8 was most likely a tracking and reconnaissance which was compiled of the quiet yet talented Aburame Shino, The loud over confident Inuzuka Kiba and the shy but kind girl Hyuuga Hinata. That left Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. All different emotions where going around the heads of the three Genin on team 7, Sakura was really excited that she got to be with "her" Sasuke but disheartened that she was with Naruto as she thought he would only get in the way of "true love". Sasuke was relieved at two things. 1. Naruto was on his team. 2. His team seemed to be comprised of people who could become very skilled in certain areas and when he looked into the future, he saw an assault team which made him nearly cheer because that meant he would get the right kind of training to deal with Itachi. Naruto was really happy Sasuke was on his team as it was the only person his age he could call "friend" without being scolded or punished. Naruto didn't know quite what to think of Sakura being on his team, he was worried that she would let her love of Sasuke and her dislike of him get in the way of missions and training but she was smart and had the makings of a great ninja if she had the right teacher. The other 2 teams were led out by their new sensei's within a manner of minutes, Team 7 was not so lucky, with what had felt like weeks to Naruto and actual hours to the others their sensei showed up with a bored, lazy expression on his face and told them to meet up on the roof with the minimal amount of effort. The new sensei introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi, Naruto recognised his voice and gravity-defying hair immediately because he actually took care of Naruto when he was assigned to him and protected him in his old ANBU days, Naruto thought he had the best sensei already despite his...habits. After all the introductions were concluded, they were told to meet at a training ground for a survival exercise to see if they were to able to become actual Genin with a few protests from Naruto, a few questions from Sakura and a lot of death stares courtesy of Sasuke.

"Hey guys, seeing as how we are a team and all what do you think about going out for something to eat?" After a few seconds of awkward silence as Naruto really didn't want to get rejected by his team, Sasuke answered first, "I've got training later tonight but as long as it's not ramen it's cool with me" Naruto looked a little disappointed at that but accepted the answer with a smile nonetheless, Sakura only agreed to follow Sasuke or at least that's what Naruto thought. After a surprisingly happy dinner they headed for home but Sasuke had invited Naruto to train with him, Naruto was so excited he just overlooked the obvious diabolical meaning behind it.

Halfway thought the training session, both participants where panting heavily but still looked ready to strike again but Sasuke put his hand up signalling it was time for a break. As they were drinking some water and recovering, Sasuke as casually as he could just slipped in "so what's with that fire thing you used on Mizuki?" With a determined look from Sasuke Naruto knew he wasn't going to get out of this so with a sigh, he began his explanation.

"I have no idea what it is but a couple years ago a just lit up and I panicked and rolled all over the ground but the fire wouldn't go out, by the time I processed everything that happened I realised the fire wasn't hurting me, my skin felt tingly but now I can use that fire to attack, defend and many other things. I can make it cover my hands so my punches would be way more effective or cover my entire body but I can only cover my body in it and I can't shoot it out in fireballs or anything like your jutsu but it's still really cool"

"Do you think it's because of the Kyuubi?" Naruto tensed at the name of his tenant and Sasuke just broke all his hopes of his forgetting about that. Naruto looked up expecting a punch or strike aimed for him or at least a dirty look but was met with curious eyes and that put him at ease.

"I have no idea, I don't particularly want to use what that dumb fox gave me but it really comes in handy" Both of the Genie's went silent in thought only to be interrupted by the Sandaime Hokage himself.

"Maybe I could help with this topic" Said Sarutobi with a smile.

**END**

there is a little bit of an explanation for you but Naruto's powers will be explained better in further chapters. Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

The Old Will of Fire

This is my favorate chapter so far and I'm glad its up now

hope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 4

Sarutobi sat down silently as this would take a long time to explain to the two young leaf shinobi. "My sensei, Shodai Hokage, often talked about an ancient type of ... jutsu would be the best word to describe it, he was so fond of this technique he based the village's virtue off of it. The Will of Fire that Konoha is so proud of for having it each and every one of their shinobi was once on the outside as well."

Naruto and Sasuke went wide-eyed at this statement but nodded for the old ninja to continue. "Well my teacher so often talked about it that I happen to know much of the supposed legend. It is very powerful but also very rare which is why mystery surrounds this topic. The flames were used as weapons of the shinobi who were either extremely lucky or chosen by fate. The Kyuubi has nothing to do with this miracle, Naruto you have the Will of Fire inside and out and I'm very proud of you." The old Hokage would have liked to add that his father would also be very proud but decided Naruto had enough on his mind tonight. After answering some of Sasuke's and Naruto's questions, The professor took his leave without realising how excited Naruto and Sasuke were of his new found "miracle".

"Naruto! Do you know what this means? With your fire... thingy, you really need to name it and my Sharingan we could become the best shinobi ever." Surprised by Sasuke's sudden outburst so full of joy and...innocence, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his new friend, who got embarrassed and returned to his usual answer "Hn"

"You should get going Naruto, sensei will probably turn up hours late again but we still need to be on time"

"Umm Sasuke? Do you think it would be alright if I slept over because I thought it would be cool since we are friends and all and I've never had a sleep over and..." Naruto trailed off. The last thing Sasuke wanted to do as reject Naruto as he seemed so dam lonely but he still wasn't on good terms with his house and wanted to keep Naruto out of that big mess. So Sasuke chose to be the bad guy this time.

"That's probably not a good idea" Sasuke said firmly.

"oh, ok cool, see you tomorrow" Naruto said defeated. Naruto's head was hung low as he walked out of the Uchiha compound and just as Sasuke was starting to feel regret, he reminded himself how no body he cared about would get hurt again. Sasuke decided all those years ago that he just wouldn't get close to anyone so he wouldn't have to worry if anyone got hurt but it was too late with Naruto so he chose the next best option, protecting him from himself as Itachi came above all else, he had to get revenge for himself and his clan. At that moment he decided to push Naruto away as Itachi's cold dark eyes entered his mind.

The next day at the training ground that was to become their regular spot, Sakura was the first to arrive in her usual attitude, Sasuke arrived next in a particularly dark mood and even though Sakura admired the Uchiha, she was not stupid and decided to back off this time and not ask for a date so soon.

"Hi Sasuke, how was your night?"

"Get lost" answered Sasuke in a low voice. Sakura took the message because at that point in time, Sakura's fear for Sasuke overcame her love for him. Naruto arrived an hour late with an unusual neutral expression plastered on it. Sakura bounced over to ask Naruto what was wrong in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness of Sasuke telling her to get lost. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with an expression of doubt which turned to a glare when Naruto turned his way. The look on Naruto's face was enough to make plants die after that but Sasuke kept telling himself over and over in his head, he was doing the right thing by his friend. Just as the conversation between Sakura and Naruto was about to begin, their sensei exploded into the clearing with a Shunshin that kicked up the leaves all around him. The copy-cat ninja greeted his team with one of his eye smiles as he made up some excuse for him being late. Naruto perked up automatically wanting to train to get him out of a bad mood.

"Hello kiddies" Kakashi said with a smile. "Today will be a test to see if you can become Genin." Kakashi held up two bells as he said the next part, "you will have until noon to get these bells from me, there are only two so that means one of you will fail, oh and if you don't come at me with the intent to kill, Just go home now" The three Genin now stood in their fighting stances then Kakashi said "Go" and they all vanished looking for cover to plan for the next move. Kakashi was impressed at the stealth of his students as they could fool a low level Chuunin but not a Jounin like him. Several moments later a scream was heard all over the training ground as Sakura to fell to a Genjutsu cast by Kakashi to look like Sasuke was covered in kunai and blood. Naruto was the next to attack with his shadow clones, wanting to keep his fire powers a secret for now, he was easily beaten by the experienced Jounin and was forced to hang upside down in a trap while Kakashi went to find Sasuke. Sasuke appeared in front of the former ANBU captain with a confident smirk on his face. While the exchanged blows, Sasuke was quickly outmatched and buried up to his head in the ground. Naruto who had managed to set the trap on fire and burning the ropes off of him was thinking he finally got the idea of this exam ran off to find Sakura but sent a couple clones to keep Kakashi busy.

"Pssst Sakura" Naruto whispered trying not alert their sensei to their position. Sakura whipped around quick enough to make Naruto flinch but her eyes eased as she realised it was just Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto? I'm running out of time and me and Sasuke need to get a bell to become Genin" Naruto felt a little hurt that she was so ready to throw him away for herself and Sasuke.

"Listen, I figured out this test and I know how we can all pass" Naruto said with a cheeky grin

"Yeah right, you are the dead last remember as If you could figure anything out that Sasuke couldn't"

"Listen Sakura, I want to pass this test and if you help me you will get to work with that bastard, Sasuke." As soon as Sasuke's name was mentioned she agreed with a slight nod. Naruto and Sakura ran out into a clearing to find a sight that they thought they would never see, it made Sakura scream in fear and Naruto laugh in joy, it was Sasuke buried up to his neck in the ground.

"Listen Sasuke, you don't like me but I want to pass and I need your help and you need my help with this." Naruto stated

Sasuke not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings anymore or make him feel friendly again answered with a simple "whatever" and then Naruto set his clones to dig out Sasuke while he explained his plan.

Kakashi was getting sick of striking 'Naruto's' only to have them poof away. His prayers were answered when he saw all three Genin coming at him from opposite sides, hoping they had figured out that they needed teamwork to win. Naruto charged in first with a battle cry and started violently swinging at his new sensei trying to land a hit but was countered and sent flying through the air by his teacher, then Sakura came and started throwing shuriken and kunai at the copy-cat ninja, Kakashi easily deflected them as Naruto was back up and now Sakura and Naruto engaged him at the same time. This made Kakashi smile as he thought at least two of them got it but was slightly confused as to why Sasuke was just sitting there and watching. Kakashi finally put a few metres in between him and the two attacking Genin and that's when Sasuke moved, he sped through hand signs and took a deep inhale before yelling,

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised that the trajectory of the fire ball was going to go straight through Sakura and Naruto to get to him. He wasted no time in reacting trying to save his students from his other student's stupidity or utter lack of care but before he could act, Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and took the fire ball head on with a blood curdling scream, Naruto was completely engulfed by the flame, Kakashi acted quickly and made a small Suiton jutsu to put out the flame and to check on his beloved sensei's son.

"NARUTO? NARUTO ? Sakura run and get a medic, Sasuke run for cover, this is inexcusable and you better hope I don't find you anytime soon."

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto was still on fire as he was sure that he had put it out with his jutsu but he hadn't checked on Naruto's condition as he was barking orders at his students. What surprised Kakashi more was that Sakura and Sasuke were just standing there with a smile on their face, Kakashi thought they couldn't possibly be this heartless but had his thoughts interrupted when there was a tug at his waist where the bells were located, he looked down to see a Naruto, completely covered in flames, Smiling from ear to ear, with two bells in his hands.

"Sensei, we passed your exam "Naruto said with a smile still glued to his face.

After having Naruto explain the situation and their plan to him he felt pride swell up in his chest knowing his students were going to be among the best. Kakashi took Naruto aside to discuss his "power" while Sakura attempted talking with Sasuke only to fail miserably.

-Time skip-

The night the Genin had gone through their final test, there was a meeting for the Jounin's to report the failure or success of their students. Yuuhi Kurenai stood forward and announced proudly that her team had passed with flying colours. Sarutobi Asuma was the next to announce the results of his team, he told the room they had passed and had a lot of potential once they grew into the life of a shinobi. Everybody was packing up, ready to leave because they knew Hatake Kakashi was next and he never passed a team but all got a very big surprise when Kakashi stood forward.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto have...passed" announced Kakashi with one of his famous 'eye smiles'.

**END**

well that's it and there might not be some up for a week or two because I'm on holidays and loving it :P

Cya!


	5. Chapter 5

The Old Will of Fire

Ok chapter five up and this starts the training and kakashi bonding with Naruto

hope you enjoy!

Once again, I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 5

It was 11:30 am when Kakashi finally decided to show up the training session he had set to start at 7:00 am. On Kakashi's mind for training today was evaluation and changes because after all knowing is half the battle. The infamous copy-cat ninja deducted rather quickly that Sakura had basic knowledge of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but where her talent lied was in smarts and chakra control but she was heavily handicapped by her small chakra reserves and attitude toward her teammates. . Sasuke seemed to be efficient in most areas that the shinobi needed but his attitude was a real problem for everyone but he still has much to learn. Naruto on the other hand was dreadful at Taijutsu as he just made up a brawl-style which was in no way effective, His Ninjutsu seemed strong but very limited, Genjutsu... let's not even start on that, his chakra reserves were freakishly high "but that was most likely because of the kyuubi" thought Kakashi. His chakra control was shocking but his determination and attitude to excel would take him to great heights.

After the usual explanation of way Kakashi was late then the usual yelling by Sakura for having such a lame excuse, the team was finally settled and ready to get down to business. Kakashi formed a very similar seal and created three Kage Bushin. One clone took each Sasuke and Sakura to an area better suited to their training schedule for today and while the original Kakashi and another clone stayed with Naruto.

**With Sasuke**

Kakashi's clone and Sasuke finally stopped in a very open area perfectly suited to Sasuke's fighting style.

"Listen Sasuke, you aren't the rookie of the year for no reason, you have skill in important areas but also lack skill in other important areas."

At this statement Sasuke's eyes turned into a glare as he did not like to be told he sucked at being a ninja in some areas. Kakashi noticed this and knew that he wouldn't get anywhere if Sasuke was angry.

"Apart from that, you have a lot of potential to be a great ninja, now let's start off with Ninjutsu"

**With Sakura**

As Sakura followed the clone of her sensei she noticed that it was a pretty small area to train in and had a lake next to it which got her hopes up for him to teach her a Suiton jutsu.

"Sakura, you seem to be fairly intelligent and you have above average chakra control but your attitude toward your teammates is unacceptable. This is not the academy anymore, if you make a mistake, Sasuke, Naruto or I could die, time to put being a Kunoichi and your teammate's lives above what Sasuke thinks of you. With that out of the way let's get started."

**With Naruto**

"Naruto, your attitude is in the right place as you don't show as much dislike for Sasuke that I would have expected but you need work a lot of work."

Naruto slowly nodded with his teeth gritted because he doesn't like to be blamed for his previous teachers at the academy not doing anything.

"With your ability to create fire all over your body, you would be deadly in a Taijutsu battle and frankly your style sucks so we will be working on that but relying on close combat is foolish so you will eventually learn some long range jutsu but probably not today. Your chakra reserves are even bigger than mine so we won't need to work on those just yet but your control of it is horrible so we will start there."

-Time skip-

After several hours of hard training, all three Genin were in the clearing they originally started from. Kakashi had a big smile on his face which could be seen through his mask but his students were not as energetic anymore and it showed with either bruises, cuts and torn or up clothes as well as the look of exhaustion on their face.

"Ok team that ends training for today, be here same time tomorrow oh and make sure you get lots of rest because tomorrow we will take it seriously." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. Looks of disbelief and hate showed on the three ninjas faces,

"So what did you guys do today?" asked Naruto curiously. Sakura, remembering her previous talk with her sensei about treating her teammates right, tried her hardest to smile as she said "well I did two chakra control exercises and some basic Genjutsu training." When Naruto's head turned toward Sasuke signalling his turn, Sasuke as much as he hated bringing anyone in to his life but at the same time remembering his talk with Kakashi decided to answer simply and quickly and then head for home.

"I did the same tree climbing exercise and some jutsu practise." With that Sasuke headed for his home. Naruto was a little disappointed in Sasuke's answer because he wanted to know more about his friend and also because he wanted to train in jutsu but was snapped out of his thoughts as Sakura asked what he had done, not believing he had hurt her right because Sakura didn't really show much interest in him in the past reacted the only way he could.

"Umm what did you say Sakura?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I said, what did sensei teach you today?" Sakura repeated trying not to get annoyed

"Oh well I did the tree climbing thing as well but I kinda sucked at it and a lot of Taijutsu training, oh! And sensei gave me these" said Naruto as he rolled up his jacket sleeves and pants to show weights that would help him move faster

"Wow that's so cool" said Sakura with a genuine smile "but I really should get going"

"Oh yeah me to I guess ha-ha, bye Sakura" Naruto said with a smile. They both turned in opposite directions to go home but no one knew that Naruto's smile was fake as he hated going back to his lonely cold house.

As Naruto neared his apartment he noticed that there wasn't as much graffiti on his wall but still some which made him sad again. Climbing up the stairs to his door with a heavy sigh, his depressed look quickly changed into a wide smile as he saw his sensei sitting lazily on the railing right outside his door.

"Kakashi sensei ? what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he failed to hide his excitement.

"Well Naruto I didn't want to go into my students personal business but the team's safety is my job and that's why I'm here"

"Am I in trouble or anything? why are you here about safety?" asked a very curious Naruto

"No Naruto but with your orange ... suit ... thing it'll be very hard to evade enemy shinobi" said Kakashi with a serious tone

After a discussion that seemed to go on for hours, with Kakashi's determination, Naruto finally gave in to his sensei and they went to do a task Naruto never thought he would do with his sensei... clothes shopping. At the end of the "horror" as Naruto described it he was in an outfit that his sensei was proud of. It consisted of black ANBU-style pants, a black long sleeved shirt with a white open jacket over it, his headband frabric was replaced with a black frabric instead of blue, black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back for protection from things like kunai and shuriken, black ninja sandals with bandages around the ankles which were covering his pants all the way down to his new sandals, the only part of his new outfit Naruto was happy with was the orange swirl on the back of his white jacket that the copy-nin allowed him to have.

On the way back Naruto was acting like his teammate by sending various death glares at his sensei as he cried "anime style" while saying "so proud." On the outside Naruto was angry with his sensei for making him lose his favorate clothes as they brought him attention but these clothes gave him a different kinda of attention, he got glares in his orange suit but in his new clothers he got confused looks and a couple actual smiles from the older ninja and most of them were female, this made Naruto smile and he actually thought he looked cool, like a ninja he now looked a little bit like his sensei which made him smile even more as he is one of the people who actually care for him.

Even when Naruto and Kakashi seperated and the blonde was headed back to his depressing lonely home, he couldn't wipe the smile of his face as he felt like he may have found an older brother figure or even a father figure which made his heart race like never before.

**END**

well this will be the last one for maybe a week but I'll try hard to update before then and hopefully start the Wave arc. Please Review!

Till next time, Cya


	6. Chapter 6

The Old Will of Fire

Ok i got to sneak in another chapter which i'm happy about but this might be the last one for a while which sucks because i like the feeling of uploading new chapters (:

hope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 6

Naruto was silently glad that his sensei made him buy a few sets of his new clothes so he didn't have to wash them every day and the blonde Genin was very thankful for that. Naruto noticed as he was putting his clothes on in front of the mirror, he had grown taller which made Naruto swell with pride as he finally noticed he now looked like a professional shinobi.

While Naruto was walking through the village he longed to protect, he just seemed to be happier than usual with a big smile on his face and a spring in his step. He was so caught up in his thoughts of being happy that he failed to notice his pink-haired teammate calling out to him.

"ruto...naruto... NARUTO" yelled Sakura right into Naruto's ears. Immediately naruto turned around, he pushed Sakura back a few steps as he lit his hands on fire, ready to fight any opponent. Naruto noticed the fear in Sakura's eyes and straight away his eyes and face softened as the flames around his hands slowly died down.

"Sorry Sakura you just frightened me and instincts took over" said Naruto apologetically.

After minutes of Naruto apologising relentlessly and Sakura accepting the apology because after all they were shinobi, ready to take on any enemy swiftly, they arrived at the training ground where there daily training sessions took place to find Sasuke sitting on top of one of the three logs implanted in the ground. Sakura ran over to greet Sasuke while Naruto found a quiet, comfortable place under a shady tree as he didn't want Sasuke's personality to ruin his good mood. Kakashi silently appeared in the training field hours later with his precious orange book in hand.

"Ok kiddies listen up, today we will be doing the same thing we did the other day where you were split up so I could focus on you individually and leave the teamwork training to later and "D" rank missions"

Once again the three Genin were separated to focus on what they needed most. Hours later all of Team 7 was gathered at the original training ground exhausted and in much need of a rest, after that Kakashi told them what time to meet tomorrow and "proofed" away leaving his students there to discuss their training session only this time Sakura was the one to start the conversation.

"Naruto, what did you do with sensei?" inquired Sakura

Being shocked that she asked him first let alone at all, he responded with a lot of enthusiasm. "well since sensei knows about my "Pyrros Mamori" which is my fire ability I just decided to name it that, we worked heavily on Taijutsu and with the help of my shadow clones special ability we got a lot done and he said he was proud of my improvement also he tested my elemental affinity with some weird piece of paper and I turned out to be wind so with that and my fire, fire and wind go together or so sensei says so I'm lucky!" Explained/yelled Naruto. Sakura then asked what Sasuke was doing and he just explained that he was taught a new fire jutsu and also did the affinity testing and it turned out he had two affinities, Fire and Lightning. This made Sakura look at her crush in awe while Naruto was jealous yet proud to have a gifted teammate/friend. Much to Sakura and Naruto's surprise, Sasuke then asked what Sakura had been doing.

"Well I had more Genjutsu training and a little bit of medical first aid training, also sensei has been building my chakra reserves and other things" said Sakura as she purposely left out the talk about her attitude toward her teammates not knowing Sasuke had the same discussion.

Sasuke then inquired where Naruto got his new clothes from knowing that said Genin had horrible taste in clothes. Naruto then went into a huge discussion about how sensei met up with him and took him shopping, Sakura was just as interested as she was about to ask the same thing. After that small discussion Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went their separate ways toward their home.

-Time skip-

Just as Sasuke got out of the shower he heard a knock at his door, thinking this was suspicious as he rarely got visitors he quickly got dressed and put on his kunai holster just in case there was a fight with his new "guest". The Uchiha survivor slowly opened his door with his eyes narrowed ready to fight but his eyes widened significantly when he saw who his mystery guest was.

"N..Naruto?" said a shocked Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, mind if I come in for a second please" said Naruto with a serious tone and just as serious face.

Sasuke sighed knowing when Naruto was determined he never gave up so he decided to let the Jinchuuriki in and get it over and done with quickly. He opened the door with an annoyed look on his face which expertly his concern that something may be wrong.

"Sasuke... I really want to talk to you about something and you won't like it but it is important but first I have to tell you what happened"

-Flashback-

Naruto was walking up the Hokage tower to see his grandfather figure because he has been so busy he hasn't been able to see the old kage. Naruto stopped just outside the door as he heard the voice of the old man and his one-eyed sensei.

"How is Sasuke progressing mentally being in a team environment" asked Sarutobi

"Sasuke is having troubles dealing with his new teammates, I can see that he wants to get involved but his hatred and memory of Itachi is stopping him from getting close to anyone." Said the famous copy-nin.

Naruto silently mouthed 'Itachi' as he remembered the name from somewhere before.

"That is troubling, Naruto does well to make friends if they get to know him but dealing with memories of a man who killed you entire family is hard"

Naruto's jaw dropped, he suddenly understood why Sasuke acts like he does, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was nearly out of the building, running to his friend's side.

-Flashback Over-

"And that's what happened" concluded Naruto.

Sasuke was sitting their silently with his hair covering his face, giving him a dark and mysterious look.

"I didn't mean to find out about Itachi lik-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke darted at him intended to punch him in the face. Naruto barely jumped back in time to avoid the strike.

"What the hell Sasuke? I know it's none of my business but I thought I needed to tell you about me knowing and then you go and attack me?" asked a furious Naruto

"I don't care what you know but if you mention that bastard's name again, I'll kill you, now get the hell out" said Sasuke in a deep serious tone.

"Fine, I'll leave but I want to know one thing first"

Sasuke's only response was a glare so Naruto continued.

"Why aren't you getting help from everyone you know? Being nice to people will let you get stronger faster to get that asshole back for what he did"

"He told me that I needed hatred to become stronger, and that's exactly what I'm using"

"Fine hate him but why do you hate everyone else? And why the hell would you trust someone who killed you entire family?"

Sasuke deepened his glare and let out a slight snarl at the memory resurfacing of his family and Naruto knew it was time to leave. Naruto waved as he walked out the door thinking Sasuke was just going to be more of an asshole after this but little did he know he left a certain Uchiha wondering if his blonde teammate was right and he thought he actually was correct. Sasuke Clung to his hatred of Itachi but decided he should get as much of an advantage out of everyone else by training with them to become stronger not just by himself anymore. A topic Sasuke never wanted his teammates to know about was now out in the open and with Naruto's advice, Sasuke went to sleep without any nightmares of that cursed man's eyes and with a slight smile on his face knowing how much his teammate...no, his friend cared about him.

**END**

ok well the name of Naruto' fire ability "Pyrros Mamori" is a cross over between a latin translation and japanese which i found on google and believe to be right

"Pyrros" is latin for flames

"Mamori" is japanese for protection

"Pyrros Mamori" means protecting flames and i think that name seems to fit Naruto well (:

Please review because getting this story put in favorates and on alerts are very flattering but reviews are just the best so if you have time please write something down (:

Till next time. Cya!


	7. Chapter 7

The Old Will of Fire

Ok new chapter and this is the last chapter before the Wave arc starts so I'll be focusing on the Naruto/Sasuke Friendship, they will be closer but they won't be so close that there is no drama at all but yeah

Hope you enjoy!

*sigh* I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 7

Screams were heard from a house in Konoha with lights flickering on and off, Sasuke was running after a shadow that darted out of the corridor, Naruto was wrestling with a fury beast, Sakura was getting hit with what seemed like a Suiton jutsu. No this wasn't a life or death situation it was just another 'team work building' D rank mission. This mission was to baby-sit this household while the parents were out for a night on the town. Sasuke was not chasing a deadly missing-nin or any other dangerous opponent, he was chasing an 8 year old child that needed to be put to bed. Naruto was not fighting a deadly beast with massive fangs and claws, no he was trying to give the dog of the house its medicine which turned into a brawl when the dog refused. Sakura was not getting attacked by a ninja with Suiton jutsu, she was trying to bathe a naughty 9 year old girl but she was getting even wetter than the child who was in the bath. Kakashi was sitting on the couch in the living room with his little orange book in front of him, silently reading while another child sat there and played with the lights, Kakashi didn't mind, he liked dark as well as light and he could read in both so he did nothing about it. The only thing that was to be heard inside of that horrible house were Sasuke yelling "come back here!", Naruto laughing and yelling as he brawled with the dog, Sakura's scream as she got splashed over and over and the occasional perverted giggle which escaped the one-eyed Jounin as he read his smut. With what seemed like weeks for the Genin, the parents returned which meant their 'mission' was over.

"What the hell is with these weak missions Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined as his team walked quietly down the streets of Konoha.

"It builds teamwork Naruto and seeing as how we don't operate well as a team yet we will continue to do them" said Kakashi with a bored voice. Naruto just "hmphed" at the excuse his sensei gave him.

"I agree with Naruto, our skills are at least good enough to handle a C rank mission" said Sasuke as he walked past yet another shop. Naruto smiled at his friend and went back to complaining about the crappy missions they were doing. Kakashi just shrugged it off and silently disappeared which left different thoughts in each of the Genin, "I have to figure out how to do that" thought Naruto in amazement, "Tch, avoiding yet another discussion about D ranks" thought an annoyed Sasuke, "Sensei sure is lazy but he is cool as well" thought Sakura.

After that the Genin were left to talk to each other as they headed for the part of Konoha where their homes were located.

"Hey isn't your birthday coming up Naruto?" asked Sakura without realising Naruto's mood dropped suddenly.

"Yeah it is" Said Naruto simply in a dark voice.

"Well seeing as how we are a team we should do something right?" said Sakura with a smile as she knew he wouldn't reject an opportunity to hand out with his team.

"No that's fine, I never really liked birthdays anyway" Said Naruto as he began to walk faster away, Sasuke noticed this and also sped up his pace and Sakura caught up to them a few seconds later.

"Speaking of birthdays Naruto, a couple years ago I saw you running away from yet another mob but this one was huge, what did you do this time?" asked Sasuke. Naruto's face was deep in thought but was progressively getting angrier then it clicked, 'Naruto's birthday was the same day as the Kyuubi attack and that very demon was sealed within his friend and maybe the villagers and shinobi got more riled up then normal but they never did anything to Naruto, they only gave him dirty looks ... right?' thought Sasuke. Sasuke's mood also dropped and Sakura was still trying to talk to Naruto about his birthday but a glare from the Uchiha stopped her talking immediately.

Naruto jumped to the nearest roof and started to walk home with his head down and hands in his pockets. Sakura was surprised by Naruto jumping up to a roof without even saying goodbye and Sasuke was surprised at the speed Naruto jumped. Sasuke then knew what Naruto had gone through, alone all his life, hated and judged without even knowing him and actually hurt and nearly killed by the villagers he is trying so hard to protect. The Uchiha survivor felt even worse for pushing Naruto away as he thought it would help Naruto but the thing Naruto needed was to be close to someone and his best friend told him to get lost and Sasuke couldn't imagine how that felt, he compared it to Itachi killing Naruto as then he would have lost a best friend as well. Sakura then said her goodbyes to a silent Sasuke, without realising just what had occurred, she knew something was wrong but she had no idea what. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked back to the way Naruto headed, his talk with his sensei and Naruto himself had gotten to him and the only reason he didn't want to include Naruto or anyone was because he thought he was helping but he was only hindering Naruto, with that thought in his head he jumped to the roof of the nearest building and ran in the direction of his friends house. Sasuke got there just in time to see that lights turn off, signalling Naruto was going to bed but he saw a faint glow in the window and he assumed Naruto was using his Pyrros Mamori. Sasuke was getting closer to his friend's apartment to see broken windows, graffiti all over it and what looked like a couple kunai and shuriken in there. This pissed Sasuke off, broken windows and graffiti were horrible but someone had actually attempted to kill him with ninja weapons. Sasuke ascended the stairs to Naruto's apartment with a clenched fist and got to the door and knocked, a crash was heard from inside as it surprised Naruto and he got up so fast his chair fell over. At this Sasuke got a kunai ready as he was ready to bust through the door and help his teammate with whoever was inside. Naruto made a shadow clone and sent it out of the window to see who it was while he yelled "who is it" trying to distract the possible attacker. Naruto's clone saw the kunai in the hand of the man outside but it was too dark to see his face as the light outside his apartment had been broken too many times so he just stopped replacing it. Sasuke saw a flash of a bright light in the corner of his eyes, and brought his kunai around to defend himself from the possible jutsu or bomb. Sasuke noticed a hand was on fire and coming straight for him, his hand softened as he realised it was Naruto but he didn't know Naruto didn't see it was him. A kick to Sasuke's hand sent the kunai flying and was embedded in the roof just over the stairs, a hand grabbed Sasuke's neck and pinned him up against the wall with a hand covered in a roaring flame was very close to his face. Naruto with his head still down said in a low strong voice, "I'm a shinobi of Konoha now and you have no right to attack me so-" Naruto speech was cut off as he lifted his head and saw the face of his teammate, lit by the fire still covering his hand. Naruto's eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously.

"What, because I know about your past you decided to come to my house and kill me?" Asked an angry Naruto as his Pyrros Mamori was starting to get hotter and bigger with his rage.

"No you don't understand, I came to talk to you and I heard a crash inside so I pulled out a kunai to come help you in what could be a fight." Said Sasuke as he pushed Naruto off of him. The fire covering Naruto's hand died out and his face looked full of regret.

"Sorry it's just some shinobi and some of the villagers attack me when it's close to or on my birthday" Said Naruto apologetically. Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what he had just said because he just gave away one of his most precious secrets that he didn't want anyone to know about.

Three emotions filled Sasuke up, Sorrow for his friend being put through hell for something he didn't even do, anger for people allowing this to go on and raw hatred for the villagers harming his friend.

"Naruto, Kakashi said we have a surprise mission because he was getting sick of those D rank ones as well so pack for an overnight stay" said Sasuke with a neutral face.

Naruto was still feeling angry that he had told Sasuke about his birthday so he just responded with, "About time". Naruto went back into his house to pack for his stay, as he headed into his bathroom to grab some stuff for the mission Sasuke peeked in and once again tonight his eyes widened in shock, Naruto's house had a bed that looked very uncomfortable and old, 1 chair and 1 table that seemed to match but looked to be able to fall apart at any second, an incredibly small wardrobe where he no doubt kept his clothes and one other room which was a bathroom and it didn't look very big. Sasuke thought that the Hokage should at least be able to help with this much because the two seemed very close.

Minutes later Naruto emerged and looked ready to go, Sasuke signalled for Naruto to follow him as he jumped to a roof, Naruto looked around, quickly locked his door and adjusted his weights to be a little heavier so when he took them off for his mission if he needed it he would feel very light. With his newly adjusted weights Naruto put a lot of strain on his legs when he jumped and he didn't even make it to the next roof, instead he focused his chakra to his feet and landed perfectly on the side of the wall as he had mastered the tree climbing exercise just a day before, this made him smile that he could now do it like second nature and Sasuke was proud as he only mastered it not too long ago as well. After Naruto climbed up onto the roof they began jumping from roof to roof toward their destination. Naruto got used to his weights after a couple jumps and adjusted the strength of his jumps accordingly but they were still ridiculously heavy for one his size.

After a few blocks of jumping from roof to roof they landed just outside the Uchiha compound, Naruto just assumed that Kakashi sensei wanted them to meet up here so he followed Sasuke without hesitation. Sasuke opened the door to his house and let Naruto in, he told Naruto to wait here while he went and got ready and Naruto was so overwhelmed with the size and condition of Sasuke's house he could only nod dumbly. Naruto heard Sasuke call him in from the other room a couple of minutes later expecting to see the rest of their team in there as well but what he found shocked him. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke standing next to two beds and in his "non-ninja time clothes". Confusion filled Naruto's face.

"I lied, we didn't have a mission tonight but I was .. wondering if maybe...you would like to sleep over as kind of an early birthday present" said Sasuke uncomfortably.

Naruto walked up slowly put his hand on Sasuke's forehead to see if he had a fever. Sasuke just slapped the hand away and said angrily, "look I'm not going to say it again, do you want to stay or not". Naruto choked back tears that were surfacing but dropped his head so Sasuke couldn't see and he didn't trust his voice at the time so he just nodded and took his sandals off.

A couple hours later when they finally decided to go bed and a surprisingly talkative Sasuke and quiet Naruto they were finally lying in their beds. The first thing Naruto noticed was how comfortable the bed was.

"Night Sasuke" said Naruto quietly, not sure if Sasuke was awake still.

"Yeah, night" said Sasuke just as quiet.

A couple minutes later Sasuke's breathing slowed and Naruto was sure he was asleep.

"Thank you, Sasuke" With that Naruto rolled over and slowly went to sleep unaware that his teammate heard him and so both of the Genin went to sleep with a smile on their face.

**END**

well thats another chapter done. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story because im not sure if i will due to the lack of reviews

till next time. Cya!


	8. Message

Dear Readers,

I'm not sure if I will continue this story, I didn't get any reviews so I'm guessing it wasn't that good but if you would like me to continue please email me or review, thank you

bright-night-fire


	9. Chapter 8

The Old Will of Fire

Back again with another chapter and this is about the final night in konoha and the morning of the day they leave for the Wave arc

Hope you enjoy!

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 8

It's been a week since Naruto slept over Sasuke's house and it had been pretty peaceful in team 7. Sasuke and Naruto were closer than ever before which made it easier for Sakura to open up and show her true self, not just her 'loving Sasuke mode'. Kakashi was pleased with the physical and mental growth of his students, they all helped each other whenever necessary and on some occasions they seemed to be having fun doing boring D rank missions, it was awfully rare but it was still there. While the physical side of being a shinobi was dramatically increased as well, Naruto with his weights and Taijutsu training is now a force to be reckoned with, his speed and strength increased significantly which made him deadly in a close combat battle and that's not including assistance from his clones or Pyrros Mamori, he has also started basic Fuuton element training. Sakura was now extremely gifted for one her age at casting and detecting Genjutsu, her medical Ninjutsu has shot through the roof since Kakashi suggested going to the hospital and ask for help. Sasuke certainly lived up to the Uchiha name with all his Katon Jutsu and has now started basic Raiton element training, his Genjutsu detection was sharp and his Taijutsu wasn't that far behind Naruto.

Kakashi had been reporting the progression of his team to the Hokage daily. Sarutobi seemed pleased with the results of his shinobi and was genuinely happy for the three young children because even if they were shinobi and shinobi were seen as adults and leaders they were still children growing. During a daily report made by the one-eyed Jounin, Kakashi requested that his team receive a C rank mission for three reasons. One was that D rank missions were basically a team building exercise and gives the Genin a little amount of money, another reason why the sensei of Team 7 wanted a C rank was because he was sure his team was strong enough to take whatever a little C rank could throw at them and the last reason was because he thought his team was finally acting like a team and teamwork is very important to shinobi in most situations. After Kakashi firmly gave his reasons, the old Kage had to trust the Jounin.

-Time skip-

"Senseeeeiiiii, what boring mission are we doing today?" whined a particularly excited Naruto.

"Well since you three have the nicest Jounin sensei ever, I have a surprise for you when we get to the Hokage tower" Said Kakashi with his typical eye-smile. This of course made Naruto even more excited and was basically bouncing off the walls, Sakura couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and Sasuke had the some old Uchiha smirk. Team 7 finally arrived to the old building and were now in the Hokage's room.

"At your request Hatake Kakashi I grant Team 7 a C rank mission that will take place outside the walls of Konoha." Said Sarutobi knowing the exact reaction he would get, he expected a neutral face from Sasuke but was surprised when he saw a genuine smile, Sakura would most likely mimic Sasuke's reaction in an attempt to relate but was once again surprised when she turned to Naruto, practically jumping on the spot while chanting how excited she was. Naruto surprised him most of all, he expected the blonde Jinchuuriki to literally bounce off the walls and then run through the door once he knew where to go but the Hokage was confronted with a smiling Naruto with a mixture or excitement and curiosity in his eyes. Sarutobi said there was a problem with the client so the mission would start tomorrow morning and with all the details discussed, Team 7 left quietly out the door while Kakashi gave a 'I told you so' look to the old man.

Team 7 was walking through a very popular festival in Konoha that happened annually, The Kyuubi Festival which symbolised the defeat of the great fox. That meant it was in fact the 10th of October, Sakura looked on with amazement at the festival and all the markets, Naruto looked around nervously because he normally spent this day inside to be safe but he also felt confident with his team, Sasuke had a neutral look on his face but his glance kept shifting to Naruto while he nervously fidgeted, to the un-trained eye, it would look like Kakashi was completely focused on his little orange book but the elite shinobi was on alert because he knew all to well of the horrible things that happened this day to his student.

Team 7 decided to get dinner together to celebrate their first C rank mission but courtesy of the Festival, all of the restaurants were full but the team eventually found a small but humble shop which was not too crowded. The team walked in without a fuss and sat down getting ready to order but all of the members of team 7 noticed the numerous looks and glares directed towards them and could here some of the occupants talk about a "demon". Sakura just assumed they were reminissing about the Kyuubi because after all today was the day it was defeated but Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto knew better, Kakashi made a mental note to go and have a 'chat' with those villagers later.

Dinner was fairly un eventful for Team 7 and they were now all walking through the emptied streets of Konoha which signified how late the stayed at the resturant. Naruto was about to turn down a street when a hand was placed on his shoulder, Naruto looked up to find his sensei with a firm look in his eye, in an instant Naruto knew what he meant, it was basically like saying "Down that way Naruto is there way to bars and pubs and drunken villagers and shinobi aren't very happy today and don't like you very much either". Naruto silently nodded and then corrected his course to a well lit street where he knew there wouldn't be any trouble.

The whistle of a flying object filled the shinobi's ears, they all snapped around in the direction of the incoming object to see a half empty bottle of alcohol heading straight for them. Kakashi snatched the bottle out of the air and held it firmly in his grasp with a very rare glare on his face. Naruto counted 3 people standing at least 15 metres away, with their clothing, it was obvious that they were above Chuunin. With Kakashi's knowledge of the village and his amazing memory of who is in it, he immediately recognised that two of them were Chuunin and one a Jounin. Sakura had widened eyes as she knew what was going on but why would Konoha shinobi attack them? Sasuke slowly moved in the path between the Shinobi and Naruto. Kakashi finally put his book away and gently placed the bottle he caught only a few seconds ago, down. Naruto looked nervous but didn't want to let his team down so he moved up next to Sasuke ready to engage in a fight. Sakura got the message and moved to the other side of Sasuke and now all three of them stood side by side ready to battle. Kakashi, glare still present on his face performed a Shunshin and appeared in front of his team. This made all three of the 'enemy' ninja narrow their eyes as they weren't even close to the copy-nin in skill and they assumed that once they got passed him, the Genin wouldn't be a problem at all.

"Go home! And don't do something you will regret" Yelled an annoyed Kakashi

The Jounin chuckled while the two Chuunin smirked. All three of the drunk shinobi exploded into action while the Chuunin rushed forward and the Jounin was right behind them. "Typical tactic, I engage the Chuunin while the Jounin runs straight past me right?" thought Kakashi. With his counter in mind Kakashi charged as well, The two Chuunin brought up a kunai each ready to engage the copy-nin. There eyes widened when Kakashi ducked under them and headed straight for the Jounin, they looked back to watch the two Jounin fight and that's where Sasuke found his opening. The Uchiha's fist was planted deeply in the stomach of one of the Chuunin, the other quickly turned around and sent a kick towards Sasuke's head which was blocked by the Uchiha but he was sent back in the air by the force of the kick but quickly recovered in the air to make a graceful landing. While the Chuunin that got punched was still recovering, he looked up when he heard a 'clank' and a deep rumble that sounded like someone had dropped a heavy weight onto the ground which is exactly what happened, the recovering Chuunin's eyes visibly widened when he saw the 'demon' disappear from site and then all he saw was black as he fell into blissful unconsciousness thanks to Naruto's knee in his face. Once again the other Chuunin responded quickly and sent a barrage of punches toward the blonde Genin which were either blocked or dodged. Sasuke had finally rejoined the battle and now the two Genin were facing the Chuunin and were doing well with excellent teamwork, Naruto purposely left an opening for the Chuunin, trusting fully that Sasuke would counter the Chuunin before he could land a hit which is exactly did. Now with a couple metres between the Genin and Chuunin, the still drunk Chuunin assessed his situation, the 'demon' had outstanding speed and strength and the Uchiha certainly lived up to his name, the third teammate just seemed to be standing their frozen and he was sure Kakashi would be finished in a matter of seconds but was surprised that he wasn't finished already. The Chuunin pulled out a kunai and sent it toward the blonde and while the kunai was still flying through the air, he sped through some handsigns and shouted "**Doton: ****Doryuusou"** Naruto was to busy deflecting the kunai and was stabbed in multiple places as the spears made of stone shot out of the ground. Kakashi, finished with his opponent, came and and delivered a swift kick to the back of the head of the remaining Chuunin. Kakashi then towered over the downed opponent while the Chuunin chuckled "No matter what happens to me, I still killed that demon". Kakashi looked down with a smile on his face much to the confusion of the Chuunin.

"Look up then 'demon-slayer'" said Kakashi sarcastically. The Chuunin did so only to find a perfectly fine, smirking Naruto. Confusion filled the Chuunin but all was made clear by the pink haired member of Team 7.

"While you were fighting with Sasuke and Naruto you didn't once look at me, how stupid of you" Said Sakura, "My Genjutsu started when you 'thought' you had put a few metres between yourself and these two and so basically you used a jutsu on nothing while we all sat here fine" Sakura announced full of pride that she helped. The Chuunin gritted his teeth and was about to yell and a strike to the back of the neck left his unconscious.

-Time skip-

After reporting all that had happened the previous night to the outraged Hokage, Team 7 was gathered at the gates of Konoha, ready to embark on the journey. Kakashi arrived with a rather old man who stunk of alcohol and doubted the Genin of Team 7 straight away. With Naruto finally restrained by Sasuke, they set off on their mission to the land of waves.

**END**

Tanslation-

**Doton: ****Doryuusou - **Earth Style - Earthen Rising Spears

**Shunshin - **Body Flicker Technique

and so thats another chapter down and i feel like i had to do this because i brought up to topic of Naruto's birthday and i didnt want to just leave it up in the air so i did this chapter. Please review and much thanks to those who already have and if you think i can improve or change my story for the better, please let me know (:

Till next time, Cya !


	10. Chapter 9

The Old Will of Fire

Ok then, another chapter up and for those of you who are reading this and might actually enjoy my writing, I'm on holidays right now and there is no better pass time then updating my story so there should be a few more updates this week.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter of the Wave arc.

I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 9

Currently Team 7 is walking in a basic formation fit perfectly for them. Naruto at the front so he can rush the opponent and engage him or her in a Taijutsu fight, Sasuke on the right so he can back Naruto up with his long range Katon jutsu, Sakura on the left so she can fall behind Sasuke and cast Genjutsu as well as protect the client while the other two fought. Tazuna, the old drunk who hired the shinobi was situated in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura so he was hardest to get to. That leaves Kakashi at the back who has an eye on everything so he can charge and enemy, protect the client or counter from a distance.

Even though the formation was strategically smart, the team looked completely relaxed as they interacted with each other. Naruto was walking backwards while talking to Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Sasuke was walking as neutral as possible, Sakura was chatting away with a smile on her face and Kakashi was completely focused on his precious orange book.

After an hour to two of walking, Team 7 walked past a puddle that seemed very out of place to the three Genin as it was so hot and hadn't rained for days but Kakashi's eyes never left his book. Two masked shinobi appeared from the puddle and charged for Kakashi, the reached the copy-nin in a matter of seconds, in the blink of an eye they had entangled the one-eyed Jounin by a chain that extended from their clawed gloves. The Genins eyes widened as they saw their sensei be ripped to shreds and fall to pieces on the ground. The two enemy ninja didn't bother to wait for reactions as they were already on the attack again. Naruto charged in front of his team and client and engaged one of the mystery shinobi, they traded blows while Sasuke charged for the other. Sasuke pinned the chain that connected the two shinobi to a tree and that forced them to release it. The close combat battle was still raging on when Sakura decided that instead of casting a Genjutsu, she should protect the client just in case these two ninjas were good at detecting and dispelling Genjutsu. Naruto found an opening in the other ninja's style, as he narrowed his eyes, his hand was set ablaze and was rammed violently into the enemy shinobi's chest, sending him sailing through the air. Meanwhile Sasuke had delivered a kick to the other missin-nin's head. Both of the shinobi recovered and now knowing they were outmatched they headed straight for their target, Tazuna. The darted around Naruto and Sasuke and headed straight for Sakura and the old bridge builder, Sakura stood strong, kunai in hand ready to strike. The two shinobi raised their clawed gloves simultaneously intending on slashing straight through Sakura but the blow never came, the only thing Sakura saw was the two nin fall face first and skid along the ground unconscious. Kakashi then appeared next to the two enemy ninja.

"Very well done team, Naruto, Sasuke good job engaging the enemy and Sakura good job protecting the client." Said Kakashi as he tied up the knocked out shinobi.

'Wow, I didn't even see sensei move but these two were already gone" thought Sakura in amazement

All three Genin had a smile on their face now knowing their sensei was indeed alive but the silence was broken by a very loud mouthed Tazuna.

"What the hell! You leave the fighting to these brats while you hide off in the bushes?" said Tazuna rather rudely.

"Incorrect Tazuna, I wanted to know how my team held up against the two demon brothers but I also found out that their target was not us, it was you" Said Kakashi in a low serious voice.

Tazuna then tried to get sympathy from the leaf shinobi by saying his country was poor and they needed the bridge and how his daughter and beloved grandson would miss him greatly. Kakashi then suggested they should go back seeing as how ninja are targeting the client that makes this at least a B rank.

"No way Kakashi-sensei! We finally get out of the village on a good mission and we handled ourselves fine plus the old man is pretty pathetic so we might as well help him out." Said an excited Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement and so Team 7 would continue the mission. After Kakashi signalled ANBU to come pick up the two unconscious ninja, they headed off toward their destination.

They travelled silently until they came to a river, a man in a boat was waiting for them and it was clear that they had to cross. The boat was propelled by paddle as they were hiding from any other enemy and the mist gave them a perfect cover and not using the engine on the boat made them silent. After the silent boat ride that lasted about ten minutes, they were on foot again.

All members of team 7 froze when Naruto through a shuriken into the bush. Naruto went over to see what he had killed with his weapon. A snow white rabbit was lying dead on the floor courtesy of Naruto's accurate throw.

"Why did you kill a little rabbit?" Said Sakura shocked.

"Someone was there when I threw that shuriken but he just got away" said Naruto in an annoyed tone because he missed his target.

'Naruto is right, that rabbit shouldn't be that colour at this time of year, it has been kept in a cage for the purpose of using a substitution jutsu' thought Kakashi silently.

Just like the night before, a whistling sound filled the shinobi of Team 7's ears which meant an incoming projectile but this gave off a deeper whistle signifying it was heavier and faster.

"Down!" shouted Kakashi as he threw Tazuna to the ground and ducked. The rest of the Genin ducked mimicking their sensei just quick enough to dodge a ridiculously massive sword that would have taken their heads clean off.

In an instant a man appeared on top of the sword that was embedded in a tree. A deep threatening laugh emerged from the man that sent chills down the spines of the Genin and Tazuna.

"Ah so that's why the demon brothers failed, their opponent was the legendary Sharingan Kakashi" Said the man as he finally turned around to look at his prey. Sasuke's eyes widened at this thinking why this man just called his sensei "Sharingan Kakashi", the Sharingan was a bloodline exclusive to the Uchiha clan and Sasuke knew his sensei wasn't an Uchiha so it only confused him more

"Zabuza Momochi, 'Demon of the hidden mist'" said Kakashi as he lowered his stance ready to fight as well as narrowing his one visible eye.

"I'm so flattered you have heard of me, Kakashi but sadly I have to kill that old man". Said the man known as Zabuza.

"Yes that is sad because if you have to kill Tazuna and you won't back down then you're going to die here today" said Kakashi in a low dangerous voice. Zabuza just smirked at this. Kakashi's left hand went up to his headband and started to life it up while he thought 'Zabuza isn't a push over so it'll be difficult while protecting Tazuna and my team so I guess I have to use it". With his headband finally up level, it revealed a blood red eye with three tomoes in it. Naruto and Sakura stared on in amazement while Sasuke had confusion and shock plastered on his face.

"I'm honoured, you think me worthy to see your Sharingan" said Zabuza as he prepared for a fight. Zabuza performed a Shunshin and landed on the water of the lake behind Team 7. All of the Konoha shinobi felt the chakra being released from the missing-nin which could only mean one thing, jutsu. 'Naruto and Sasuke will want to get in on this fight and Sakura might as well so I can't afford to drag this out, I'm ending this now!' thought Kakashi as he leaped into action. Zabuza hadn't cast his jutsu yet and had to stop preparation because the copy-nin was headed for him at a dangerous speed.

Zabuza had just enough time to put up a block so he didn't receive a chakra reinforced punch to the face. Zabuza countered by swinging his huge sword at Kakashi who merely ducked under it and planted his hand on the ground before disappearing from sight. Zabuza was shocked by his opponents speed and put his head up to look around for the famous Konoha ninja, after a few seconds of looking around he heard a sizzle at his feet and looked down to find an exploding tag about to go off, 'Kakashi must have planted this here before he disappeared!' thought Zabuza as he brought his sword up to receive most of the blow. He was forced back flying into the air and even more to Zabuza's dismay he heard Kakashi whisper "game over" in his ear as he flew though the air and this of course meant he was close enough to deliver a finishing blow. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he pulled out a kunai and directed it with all his force to the back of Zabuza's skull, an instant kill. Zabuza recovered enough to land an elbow on Kakashi and since they will still in air it was very hard to change course. Kakashi having been elbowed in the stomach he bent over in pain but still pushed the kunai forward with all his might but his aim was off target but still hit Zabuza in the rib cage. Zabuza didn't scream in pain he only swung his sword toward Kakashi as he flipped around in mid-air hoping to cut the Jounin in half. Kakashi grabbed Zabuza's arm attempting to block but the force of the swing forced him back a few metres. Now that both shinobi were on stable ground facing each other after recovering from each other's blow they were a couple metres apart while Kakashi stood up straight ready to attack again, Zabuza lent over breathing hard so Kakashi just assumed he had either got Zabuza in the lung or just scraped it but either way, it wasn't good news for Zabuza.

"Sorry I had no time to play around but don't worry because I'm about to end this!" Said Kakashi as he sped through hand signs but before he could finish, three senbon needle struck Zabuza in the side of the neck. Kakashi's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, Sakura's and Tazuna's eyes widened at the sight of Zabuza falling lifelessly thanks to what seemed to be another ninja.

A ninja with not much height difference to the Genin appeared from his cover in the trees and said in a feminine voice "Thank you Konoha shinobi but I will handle this from here". The masked ninja lent down and checked Zabuza's pulse and when he was satisfied he performed a Shunshin and disappeared from sight.

'Even though I was fighting Zabuza, I didn't feel that kid's approach so that means he was there the whole time watching the fight but why wait and not help since we were both after the same goal' thought Kakashi silently. 'Why does that bastard get to swoop and save the day, Kakashi sensei had it under control and then some masked freak jumps out of nowhere' thought an annoyed Naruto.

Kakashi walked back over to his team while he lowered his headband over his Sharingan, conserving chakra. All three Genin had underestimated their sensei since they bested him in the bell test. 'If Kakashi fought like that against us in the bell test we wouldn't have had a chance, we would have been dead in seconds' thought all of the Genin. Kakashi approached his team with an 'eye smile' saying they should continue to Tazuna's house to get some rest. After a couple more hours of walking, Team 7 and Tazuna finally arrived at the bridge builder's house. The Konoha shinobi were greeted by Tazuna's very grateful daughter, Tsunami.

-Time skip-

The next day, Team 7 were in a spare bedroom up stairs because Kakashi called a team meeting.

"So what's up sensei" Naruto said leisurely.

"About yesterday, When I was fighting Zabuza and that Hunter-nin showed up, it just doesn't all fit together, he didn't find us during the fight, he was waiting for us in a nearby tree which means it was set up and normally Hunter-nin dispose of the bodies that they kill there because they might contain hidden secrets or some other contained information so that just makes our life harder because he was most likely in league with Zabuza and that now means we have two high level enemy shinobi to deal with."

"So now what sensei" asked Sakura for all of the Genins sake.

"Well since I didn't closely check on Zabuza when he was 'dead' judging from where the needles hit him I'm guessing he was put in a near death state which takes about a week to recover from which is good because we could all use a rest and then, we train"

**END**

Some of you may be thinking that Kakashi's and Zabuza's fight was short but that's mainly because i want to focus on the final fight on the bridge. I also made it more fast paced then canon because these are two high class Jounin and a quick, decisive, deadly battle is what they are all about. I was also kind of annoyed that the wave arc happened so early because in manga and anime the fights at the start seem really weak compared to the ones toward the end because they are just showing the audience how the particualr manga works and I'm disappointed because Zabuza is one of the 7 swordsman and Kakashi is...well he's kakashi so it should have been waaaaayyy more epic.

Please review (:

Till next time, Cya!


End file.
